


Art for Springwoof's story: The New Tattoo

by Galadriel34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: five0bang, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is here to post my walls for 2013 five0bang.  I choose springwoof's story because I loved the idea to collide these fandoms and I think the result is awesome. I love her story, it's worth to read it, so go and read when she post it and comment how awesome she is :)<br/>This time I made her not just one wallpaper but as she asked me I made several. I hope you'll like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Springwoof's story: The New Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springwoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halema'uma'u (or, The New Tattoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066624) by [springwoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/pseuds/springwoof). 



[The New Tatto](http://springwoof.livejournal.com/81209.html)

 

The main header:

 

 

and the rest:

 


End file.
